


Порой мы сами суем голову в ошейник

by AVO_Cor



Series: thefirstwhokneels [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slavery, Top!Loki, Topping from the Bottom, war trophy!Thor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVO_Cor/pseuds/AVO_Cor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Его пальцы зарываются в густые золотистые волосы Тора. О да, он насладится этим сполна. Он не станет запирать Тора в клетке навсегда – это не доставит никакого удовольствия. Он посадит его в клетку и однажды оставит дверцу открытой, а Тор не сбежит, Тор, могучий сын Асгарда, останется в ней по своей собственной воле. Это будет абсолютное разрушение, которому Локи планирует подвергнуть всеми любимого глупого принца.</p><p>AU, в котором йотуны атакуют Асгард и вместе с ларцом забирают у Одина его самое ценное сокровище.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Порой мы сами суем голову в ошейник

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At times we tie our own leash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/581736) by [thefirstwhokneels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefirstwhokneels/pseuds/thefirstwhokneels). 



> работа с ЗФБ 2016 в команде WTF Villains 2016

Огонь Асгарду к лицу, думает он. Сияющее золотом пламя пышет жаром, когда лижет подножия стройных башен. А еще лед, яркий и чистый, мерцает хрусталем на солнце так, что Локи вынужден прикрывать глаза.

Он неподвижно стоит посреди внутреннего двора королевского дворца, мало чем отличаясь от гигантских ледяных кинжалов, пронзающих землю повсюду, насколько хватает глаз, или от морозных узоров, вьющихся по золотым стенам, словно нежные виноградные лозы из инея. Он только что пронзил сам Асгард, разве что не так буквально, и Локи переполняет гордость. Йотуны вторглись в несокрушимый прежде мир, и в этом есть его значительная заслуга. Веками он учился и практиковался проникать через тайные двери между мирами, и наконец потраченное время окупилось. Йотуны попирают само сердце дома асов, чтобы отплатить за старые обиды, старые оскорбления и унижения, которые они столетиями передавали своим детям в сказаниях и песнях на праздниках и пирах, чтобы ничего не было забыто. 

Теперь они здесь, чтобы ограбить асов, отнять у них то, что им дорого, и они грабят. Это вовсе не любезно с их стороны, но ведь и не должно быть. Они ждали этого дня тысячелетиями, и их нельзя обвинить в том, что они хватают за один раз столько, сколько могут.

Собственная жажда ведет Локи в Королевскую Библиотеку, и он чувствует, как накатывает восторг. В его чреслах словно бы раскручивается спираль возбуждения, и что-то вскипает в его внутренностях от одного взгляда на стеллажи, уносящиеся вверх, будто самые высокие деревья Альвхайма. Целый лабиринт знаний, гул древней магии сейдр. Он легко находит запретную секцию, ломает защитные чары, которые Один Всеотец наложил на неё. Он просто проводит рукой — и все исчезает. Отныне это все принадлежит ему. Он забирает знания Одина и теперь превзойдет его как минимум в колдовстве.

К тому времени как он добирается до дворца, Ларец уже захвачен. Повсюду обломки камней, разбросано оружие, разбросаны тела, но он прокладывает свой путь через них, будто они всего лишь мох на вечно мерзлой земле.

Под серебряными сводами Валаскьяльва среди воинов он находит своего отца, там же он находит и самого Одина, окруженного павшими эйнхериями. Всеотец стоит на коленях перед королем Лафеем в своих собственных чертогах, перед своим собственным троном, и этот вид приглушает старую ноющую боль в груди йотунов, когда они смотрят на него сверху вниз.

— Теперь мы в расчете. Ты не можешь сказать, Всеотец, что йотуны взяли больше, чем заслуживают. Мы берем то, что по праву принадлежит нам. Теперь между нами может быть мир, о котором ты так мечтал.

Один свирепо глядит в ответ — одноглазая угроза, седая и старая.  
— Разве я разрушал ваш мир и злобно рвал его на куски?

Лафей усмехается, нависая над ним. Голос йотуна гремит, словно грохот откалывающегося льда.  
— Ты поступал так тысячи лет, постепенно разрушая Йотунхайм, кусок за куском, пока мы просто стояли в стороне, не в силах уберечь его. Ты должен быть благодарен, что мы разрушили Асгард так быстро и тебе не придется быть свидетелем его медленного угасания, век за веком, прямо перед твоим взором, пока…

Раздается гулкий удар в золоченые двери, и в покои врывается ас. Его ярость почти осязаема, и когда он вскидывает руку, Локи нет нужды узнавать сжатый в ней молот из металла уру, чтобы понять: к ним несется Одинсон, готовый рвать глотки йотунам, почти вдвое превосходящим его в росте. Он много раз видел Золотого Сына во время своих тайных вылазок в Асгард, и теперь тот выглядит таким же дерзким и самоуверенным, когда пробивает себе путь через ряды йотунов. Однако он просто муравей на их фоне, хоть и свирепый муравей. На него сыплются удары, но он не останавливается, и Локи знает, что этот дурень будет сражаться до последнего вздоха, даже когда уже ясно всем, но только не ему, что это бесполезно.

Один тоже очень хорошо знает своего сына — возможно, именно поэтому он и приказывает:  
— Тор, остановись.

Даже сквозь пелену кровавой ярости команда пробивается к рассудку, и Тор замирает, а Локи развлекается, глядя на это избалованное дитя асов. Ровно до того момента, когда Одинсон рычит на них — тогда кое-что и приходит Локи на ум.

— Монстры! — выплевывает золотоволосый дурень. — Все вы дикие монстры.

И Локи поворачивается к своему отцу.

— Было бы мудрым решение потребовать у Всеотца гарантию, которая оградит нас от его возмездия в будущем. Он забрал наше величайшее сокровище, теперь же мы отнимем то, что он ценит превыше всего.

Его отец может себе позволить быть настолько щедрым, чтобы забрать ровно столько, сколько отняли у него, но Локи не такой, как его отец. Раны надо лечить, за ними нужно ухаживать, оберегать и заботиться о них, чтобы ускорить процесс заживления.

— Я принес тебе этот миг славы, и я достоин награды. Отдай мне этого воина с глупым сердцем.

Лафей размышляет всего мгновение, прежде чем дать свое согласие, когда Одинсон взрыкивает и начинает рваться из рук, удерживающих его.  
— Я не вещь, чтобы меня отдавали.

Локи ухмыляется.  
— Ты прав. Никому не нужно тебя отдавать. Я просто возьму тебя сам.

— Ты тоже не можешь просто взять меня, ты, маленькая йотунская шавка. Что ты такое? Ни что иное, как дикая тварь, жалкий недомерок. Я мог бы переломить тебя надвое одной рукой.

Это его больное место, недостаток, который Локи всегда стремится компенсировать с помощью магии и остроумия, вечно открытая рана, куда глупый ас ткнул пальцем. Оскалившись, Локи подходит к нему и шипит:  
— Что я такое? Я Локи Лафейсон, наследный принц Йотунхайма. Ничуть не ниже тебя по титулу.

— Йотунхайм, — пренебрежительно усмехается Тор, и это определяет его дальнейшую судьбу.

 

* * *

Рядом с помостом, накрытом мехами и подушками (не совсем кровать, конечно, скорее ложе, где Локи и спит), есть альков. Узкая и темная ниша, но ее размеров достаточно, чтобы держать там его новый трофей, который он заслужил по праву. На запястьях Одинсона оковы, сотканные из магии, и он зыркает так свирепо, что от его взгляда у Локи зудит кожа, когда он извлекает будто из воздуха бесценные книги Одина, его манускрипты и свитки с заклинаниями. Они заполняют собой полки вдоль стен, привнося цвет в тусклое серое пространство, цвет, тепло и знания, и Локи снисходительно улыбается сам себе.

Тор рычит и ни на секунду не прекращает сыпать оскорблениями и проклятиями, но это только развлекает Локи. Золотой принц перед ним на коленях, облаченный лишь в легкую тунику, слишком тонкую, чтобы защищать от морозного воздуха Йотунхайма. Локи наслаждается этим видом, светлыми прядями и теплой кожей, и ярко-голубыми глазами, которые почти ослепляют его. Тор здесь представляет собой редкое зрелище, такой же неуместный, как ледяные колья во внутреннем дворе королевского дворца в Асгарде. Локи позволяет своему взгляду скользнуть по широкой груди, вдоль бугрящихся мышц на плечах и руках, и он не может отрицать того, что ему нравится то, что он видит.

Йотун стаскивает с себя меховой плащ и набрасывает его на плечи Тора. Это еще один способ унизить, Тор хорошо это понимает. Он дрожит от накопившейся ярости и холода, и на мгновение чувствует благодарность за тепло, которое дарит ему плащ, потому что так он может сконцентрироваться только на ярости.

Ему на самом деле нужен плащ вдвое большего размера, и Локи для полноты картины добавляет:  
— Не хочу, чтобы ты замерз. — А когда Тор смотрит на него, сузив глаза, Локи ведет холодным пальцем по краю его челюсти и усмехается. — Не раньше, чем я получу желаемое.

Мягкая линия розовых губ изгибается в уродливом оскале.  
— Ты монстр.

Это забавляет Локи, этот ограниченный образ мыслей.  
— Монстр? Почему же? Говоря по правде, Одинсон, разве мы делали что-либо отличающееся от того, как поступил бы ты?

Ответом ему служит лишь полная возмущения тишина, но она говорит ему больше, чем требуется. Он одолеет этого неотесанного болвана на его же собственном поле и увидит, как тот рухнет. Его пальцы зарываются в золотые волосы, как гибкие змеи с ледяной чешуей, и на шее Тора выступают сухожилия, когда тот пытается отстраниться. Его открытая шея и наполовину оголившийся торс, крепкий, бронзовый от загара, заставляют рот Локи наполняться слюной в предвкушении.

— Скажи мне, Одинсон, я монстр из-за своей кожи?

Локи накручивает пряди волос Тора на пальцы и заставляет того откинуть голову назад, постепенно, очень медленно. И когда Тор глядит вверх, ему на мгновение кажется, что он сошел с ума. Он решает, что глаза обманывают его, потому что он видит сливочного цвета кожу, пронзительно зеленые глаза и волосы цвета воронового крыла. Он видит узкие губы цвета пролитой крови и ряд ровных белых зубов. Он видит такую манящую колонну шеи и гладкую равнину груди, видит ущелья, долины и изгибы, имена и названия которых он не знает и знать не хочет, но которые туманят его разум. Потому что в Локи не осталось ничего от йотуна. Локи сейчас выглядит как самый красивый из асов.

Вздох срывается с губ Тора, он смотрит в эти глаза и видит золотые искры в их зеленой глубине, когда Локи склоняется над ним все ближе и ближе. Он все еще выглядит словно наваждение. Быть может, так оно и есть.

— Как? — шепчет Тор. Локи настолько близко теперь, что Тор не может смотреть никуда, кроме как на него, но, возможно, он и не хочет больше никуда смотреть, и бледное лицо с тонкими чертами заслоняет собой все. — Перевертыш.

Дыхание Локи смешивается с его собственным, когда тот произносит:  
— Я все еще монстр в твоих глазах, ас?

Тор хочет ответить «да», действительно хочет, его губы раскрываются, чтобы произнести это слово, но в итоге они делают совершенно иное. Глаза завораживают, и прежде чем Тор успевает подумать, он сокращает расстояние. Губы Локи соприкасаются с его губами лишь на миг, но это похоже на разряд молнии, который Тор так хорошо знает.

Локи смеется ему в рот и быстро отстраняется, чрезвычайно собой довольный, и чары спадают.

Тор трясет головой, злой и пристыженный, пытаясь избавиться от ошеломляющего ощущения, которое снедает его изнутри. Это все магия, не что иное, как магия, что заставила его пойти против всякого здравого смысла. Когда он заговаривает снова, это больше не похоже на прежний шепот.

— Ты мерзкий колдун.

— Как и твой родной отец, — надменно фыркает Локи, он вновь синекож, красноглаз и украшен бледными узорами по всему телу. Лишь его гибкое тело и смоляные волосы остаются такими же. И еще его ладно очерченное лицо такое же тревожно соблазнительное, как и прежде. — Ты можешь думать, что я наложил на тебя заклятие, если тебе так легче. Это понятно. Требуется немалое мужество, чтобы принять мысль, что монстры, как вы величаете других, есть и внутри вас самих.

Тор простецки и вульгарно плюет на него, в прямом смысле слова, и Локи заливается смехом.

— Теперь скажи мне, кто здесь варвар, мой божественный золотой монстр.

 

* * *

Никто не сможет сказать, что он плохой хозяин. Дни идут, а он и не прикасается к Тору, лишь держит его в оковах в уединении своих покоев, пока сам погружается в изучение фолиантов Одина. Он даже позволяет ему принять ванну (скованному, конечно же, и связанному магией), иначе Тор станет вызывать у него только отвращение из-за грязи и запаха. К тому же он слишком занятная игрушка для Локи, чтобы сдаться вот так сразу, даже прежде чем начать по-настоящему играть с ним. Он приносит ему пищу, ту, которую привыкли есть асы. Локи даже утруждает себя тем, что сам кормит его, так как знает, что нет большего унижения для Тора и большего развлечения для него самого, ибо неизвестно, когда наступит момент и его золотая игрушка откусит ему палец.

И ведь не скажешь, что Тор не пытался.

— Я приручу тебя, мой дорогой, — шепчет Локи ему в ухо и треплет его по голове так, словно тот и в самом деле не более чем маленький пушистый питомец. Поэтому, чтобы соответствовать образу, Тор увертывается и кусает Локи за плечо, впиваясь в нежную чувствительную плоть. Локи рычит, в его груди зарождается низкое урчание, но вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть, он вплотную прижимается к Тору, и удивление заставляет того разжать зубы.

— Ммм, мой свирепый зверь. — И звук, который издает Локи, нельзя назвать иначе как удовлетворенным стоном. — Сейчас ты кусаешь меня, но придет время, когда вместо зубов ты используешь свой язык.

 

* * *

Возможно, чтобы доказать свою правоту, он тем же вечером привязывает Тора за руки к изголовью своей кровати, устланной мехами и тканями. Кисти скованы у того над головой, и не имеет значения, как сильно он будет натягивать цепи, не важно, насколько хлипкими они выглядят, все, чего он добьётся — это лишь глубокие ссадины на запястьях, там, где их обхватывает металл.

Из своей неудобной позы, лежа на спине, он глядит на Локи, который смело к нему приближается. Он ясно понимает, что за этим последует, и он полон решимости не сдаваться без боя. Впрочем, это ничуть не беспокоит Локи. Он склоняется над Тором, собираясь забраться на него верхом, и Тор с яростным воплем бьет его коленом в лицо. Желудок будто скручивается в узел, когда Тор видит, как йотун ухмыляется, трогает языком разбитую губу и сверкает красными глазами в ответ. В этот миг он и в самом деле выглядит диким. Он снова подходит ближе, оставаясь пока в недосягаемости.

— Такой неистовый, такой разъяренный. Тем слаще будет тебя приручить, мой великолепный непослушный зверь.

Смех Тора звучит глухо и безрадостно, и резко обрывается, когда Локи поднимает руки и расстегивает свой плащ, позволяя тому упасть к ногам. Тор смотрит на него в тревоге, он видит поджарые мышцы торса, задерживается взглядом на линиях, украшающих голубую кожу. И голос Локи обманчиво мягок, когда он искоса бросает взгляд на Тора.

— У тебя ведь полегчает на душе, если я буду выглядеть, как один из твоих сородичей?

Практически без перехода — Тор успевает лишь моргнуть — перед ним вновь стоит бледный молодой парень с чертами аса. Тор настолько поражен, что на секунду забывает сопротивляться, и этой короткой секунды хватает Локи, чтобы ужом скользнуть между его ног. Он удерживает свое тело на весу, упираясь ладонями по обе стороны от головы Тора, ухмыляется ему сверху вниз, и его кожа меняет свой цвет — она вновь становится голубого оттенка.

— Я передумал. Я хочу, чтобы ты видел, кто утверждает свое право на тебя, кто заставляет тебя извиваться и умолять о большем.

Его пальцы зарываются в густые золотистые волосы Тора. О да, он насладится этим сполна. Он не станет запирать Тора в клетке навсегда — это не доставит никакого удовольствия. Он посадит его в клетку и однажды оставит дверцу открытой, а Тор не сбежит, Тор, могучий сын Асгарда, останется в ней по своей собственной воле. Это будет абсолютное разрушение, которому Локи планирует подвергнуть всеми любимого глупого принца.

Но Тор по-прежнему не видит этого. Он еще не знает о своем будущем, когда сипло произносит:  
— Как будто это когда-нибудь произойдет.

Локи подбирается ближе к его уху и шепчет, касаясь губами мягкой кожи:  
— Именно так и будет. Просто смотри.

В ответ Тор стискивает ноги, впечатляющие глыбы мышц напрягаются и бугрятся, воплощая его намеренье раздавить Локи, зажатого между ними. А Локи в ответ фыркает, обнажая зубы.

— Ты только делаешь себе хуже, — свистяще шипит он. — Хочешь, чтобы я связал тебе и ноги?

Прежде чем он начинает сплетать заклинание, Тор с рычанием освобождает его. Локи одобрительно улыбается и прижимается теснее. Все же надо отдать Тору должное, требуется немало мудрости, чтобы признать поражение, когда борьба становится бессмысленной.

— Не кусайся, пожалуйста, — слова, срывающиеся с его губ, так похожи на отчаянную мольбу. — Я лишь хочу попробовать тебя на вкус.

Тор теряет дар речи от этой кроткой просьбы, ему и в голову не приходит, что Локи снова одурачил его, пока прохладный рот не принимается ласкать его собственный, а юркий язык не начинает скользить по его губам, дразня и толкаясь. Когда разум вновь возвращается на свое место, становится слишком поздно, Локи уже отпрянул с довольной и победной усмешкой на лице.

— Ты мне отвратителен, — грохочет Тор, но вкус, который остался на его губах какой угодно, только не отвратительный, и это заставляет его ненавидеть йотуна еще сильнее.

— О, я знаю.

Он не видит улыбку Локи, так как голова того лежит в изгибе между шеей и плечом Тора, но чувствует ее в каждом слоге.

— Это так вы обходитесь со своими пленниками? И ты еще называешь йотунов цивилизованными?

Локи встает и отходит, моментально растворяясь в тенях. Он щелкает пальцами, и туника Тора, его штаны и нижнее белье — все исчезает. И Тор остается лежать в одних лишь сапогах. Это зрелище почему-то веселит Локи.

— Если бы ты не был таким упрямым, это могло бы доставить тебе удовольствие, — рассуждает он, расстегивая кожаный пояс на килте; ткань падает на пол. — Я ведь могу и хуже.

Тор не отводит взгляда, хотя и старается не глазеть. Ответ застревает у него в горле. Он отстраненно удивляется тому факту, что тело йотуна гладкое и безволосое, и это то, чего бы он желал и вовсе никогда не знать. И в то же время это кажется ему странным: у Локи ведь растут волосы, вот эти самые длинные смоляные пряди, спадающие ему волной на шею. Тор также с удовольствием никогда бы не знал о том, что замысловатый узор на их телах продолжается и на члене, и его глаза невольно прослеживают волны и спирали изящного рисунка от основания до самой головки.

Локи вновь наклоняется и на этот раз прижимается к его груди. И Тор шипит от прикосновения холодной кожи к его собственной. Локи ощущается гладким и хрупким. Эта мысль немного пугает, и от нее по хребту бежит дрожь, вынуждая его в панике так сильно подкинуть бедра вверх, что он слышит, как клацают зубы Локи, и разлегшегося между его ног йотуна отбрасывает прочь. Этого хватает, чтобы Тор предпринял еще одну попытку ударить, но на этот раз его цель ускользает в сторону, и удар приходит Локи в плечо.

В одно мгновение Локи пружинисто вскакивает на ноги, и, невзирая на гнев, Тор поражен, как легко йотун переворачивает его на живот и заставляет распластаться под весом своего тела.

— Я мог бы взять тебя вот так, раскинувшегося, раскрытого подо мной, как беспомощная дева, и ты бы не смог ничего сделать, кроме как орать в постель, пока я рвал бы тебя надвое.

Тор не может вздохнуть, и шкуры, чей мех забивает ему нос и рот, лишь наполовину виновны в этом. Он ощущает неумолимое давление прямо в расщелину между своих ягодиц, когда член Локи начинает наполняться кровью и твердеть, и понимание этого заставляет его замереть.

Локи прикусывает мочку его уха, и прежде чем он успевает возмутиться, хитро и насмешливо произносит:  
— Но в отличие от твоего представления обо мне — я не дикий монстр.

Когда он вновь переворачивает Тора на спину, тот ворчит, отплевываясь от меха, набившегося всюду:  
— Ты глубоко ошибаешься, если полагаешь, что меня волнует поза, которую ты меня заставляешь принимать.

Локи хохочет, и это звучит еще насмешливее, чем обычно. Скользящим движением он возвращается на прежнее место, которое занимал, лежа между ног Тора, и на этот раз Тор с шумом втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, когда член Локи задевает его собственный, мягкий и вялый.

Предстоящее его несколько пугает, а именно размер и тот факт, что еще никто и никогда не посягал на него таким образом. Он знает, что такое боль, все воины знают, и он ее не боится. Он с минуту обдумывает возможность сопротивления. Он мог бы дергаться и метаться, чтобы усложнить Локи задачу, но он знает, что в конце концов проиграет. Локи может опутать его волшебными цепями по щелчку пальцев, и он все равно окажется распластанным под ним. Он пройдет через все страдания с достоинством. Насколько это возможно в подобной ситуации. Поэтому он усмиряет свое тело, усмиряет язык и молча лежит, равнодушный ко всему.

Локи, кажется, это ничуть не волнует. Он трется лицом о его челюсть, проводит носом линию по шее, движется вниз по телу Тора. Его язык высовывается, как жало, пробуя на вкус кожу на ключице. Он опирается на один локоть и свободной рукой принимается гладить Тора по груди. И то, как он это делает, заставляет кожу Тора покрываться мурашками.

— О, ты на ощупь совсем другой. Я никогда раньше не был с асом.

— Потому что ты можешь заполучить аса только силой, — резко произносит Тор. Его голос обрывается, когда Локи больно прикусывает кожу у него на груди, прямо над сердцем.

— Скоро я получу одного с его полного согласия, — обещает Локи, и кромка его белоснежных зубов поблескивает за губами. В ответ Тор может лишь недоверчиво хмыкнуть, потому что рука Локи отвлекает, когда спускается ниже по его животу, мимо пупка, вдоль бедра. Все тело подбирается в ожидании прохладного прикосновения к нежной плоти, прижатой к напряженному члену Локи. Но пальцы замирают и скользят обратно вверх, так и не прикоснувшись.

Локи губами повторяет тот же путь. Он движется вниз и останавливается у самого паха, и Тор запрокидывает голову от разочарования, о причине которого он старается не думать.

— Мммм, — тянет Локи, и именно этот звук заставляет кровь Тора вскипать и отдаваться в ушах барабанным боем. Голос Локи звучит так, будто некто на изысканном пиру отведал отлично прожаренного мяса из отборнейшей дичи и запил его крепким и сладким медовым вином. Йотун лижет, кусает и пробует его на вкус одновременно, перекатывает его соски между зубами. Тор отворачивает голову в сторону и на этот раз сам прикусывает собственную кожу, чтобы заглушить себя. Он чувствует смешок прямо напротив своей начинающей пробуждаться плоти, и Локи ухмыляется ему, долго, лукаво.

— Как я погляжу, ты начинаешь проявлять интерес, — мурлычет он, и Тору не нужно смотреть вниз, он и так знает — у него уже наполовину стоит.

Он зажмуривается, отгораживаясь от происходящего, и задается вопросом, придет ли отец, чтобы спасти его. В конце концов, он же его наследник. Асгард не может допустить, чтобы наследный принц был пленником йотуна. Пленник, раб. Игрушка для сексуальных извращений. Что бы сказали жители Асгарда, если бы узнали об этом? Как он сможет глядеть им в глаза после этого?

Влажное ощущение вокруг головки члена выдергивает его из размышлений, и на этот раз он совершает ошибку, посмотрев вниз. Открывшийся его взгляду вид заставляет член дернуться от внезапно накатившего возбуждения, и Локи усмехается прямо вокруг его члена, принимаясь сильно сосать, почти причиняя боль, почти. Его щеки втягиваются, и Тор смотрит со все нарастающей похотью, как его член до половины исчезает во рту Локи. Он едва удерживает свои бедра от того, чтобы не толкаться вперед и глубже в прохладный плен его рта. Он рычит, когда Локи скользит вверх и в движении царапает зубами нежную, такую чувствительную кожу, прежде чем выпустить его изо рта с непристойным причмокиванием.

— Не отвлекайся, мой золотой принц.

Тор скалится, напрягает мышцы спины, собираясь поддать бедрами вверх, в надежде шлепнуть Локи по подбородку. Он опаздывает всего на долю секунды. Локи рукой ловит его член и сжимает с такой силой, что Тор орет в агонии.

— Я думал, у нас соглашение. Все шло ведь так хорошо, разве нет? — воркует Локи с притворным сожалением, его взгляд опасно темнеет. — А ведь я могу причинить тебе ужасную боль в отместку.

И чтобы лучше донести свою мысль, он внезапно со свирепой страстью насухо вонзает кончик своего пальца в задний проход Тора. Тор дергается.

— Но, видишь ли, сегодня я великодушен. — Локи косится на него лукаво, и в следующий миг у него в руках оказывается маленькая баночка, наполненная полупрозрачной субстанцией. Когда он ее открывает, Тор чувствует резкий морозный аромат, свежий, будто запах недавно выпавшего снега. Локи погружает пальцы в смазку, тщательно растирает ее между ними.

Тор не издает ни звука, когда один тонкий палец входит в него. Он чувствует нутром, какой тот холодный — но не настолько, как он предполагал. Он откидывает голову назад, зарываясь в мех, и пытается отрешиться от ощущения вторжения пальца в его тело, затем второго и, несколько неловких минут спустя, третьего. Он старается дышать сквозь стиснувший его грудь обруч, но это не так легко. Постепенно напряжение покидает его тело, и ему наконец удается расслабить мускулы. Как ни странно, единственный в комнате звук, похожий на хныканье, исходит от Локи, когда тот скользит пальцами внутрь него и наружу в неровном ритме, вздыхая и мурлыча себе под нос в развратном удовольствии. Он гладит ноги Тора по всей длине, утыкается носом в пах, бегло, словно бы мимоходом, прихватывает мошонку. От ощущений мысли Тора путаются, оставляя его в полной растерянности.

Затем Локи останавливается, и внезапность, с которой было прервано это распутство, вынуждает Тора приподнять голову. Теперь Локи сел перед ним и толкает Тора под колени, заставляя поднять их выше и притянуть ближе к плечам. Локи наклоняется к нему и давит всем весом своего тела. Он похож сейчас на воина, сосредоточенного на поставленной цели, который уничтожит все на своем пути. Между коленей Тора открывается очень смущающий вид — полностью вставший член Локи гордо торчит вверх и мерцает синевой в тусклом свете. И все же Тор не может отвести от него взгляд, несмотря на то, что этот ствол скоро вонзится в него, и от этой мысли на лбу выступает испарина.

Лениво и не торопясь Локи смазывает себя, каждое его движение демонстративно и преисполнено самолюбования. Тор следит за этими движениями, разрываясь между тревогой и благоговением. А затем Локи немного подается вперед и успокаивающе поглаживает его по груди.

— Я буду двигаться медленно, чтобы ты успел привыкнуть.

Тор стискивает зубы — и очень вовремя, потому что Локи, конечно же, берет его одним мощным толчком, сразу погружаясь в него на полную длину, до самого основания.

— Ох, я проскользнул. Должно быть, все из-за смазки, — он ухмыляется, но лицо искажает гримаса невыносимого удовольствия.

Он падает вперед, укладываясь на грудь Тора, и тот едва может дышать под его весом и от болезненного растяжения, которое рвет его пополам.

— Ты грубое животное, — хрипит он, и на глазах его проступает влага. Его мышцы пульсируют от безумной жестокости, пытаясь привыкнуть к вторжению.

Локи не реагирует. Он, кажется, тоже едва переводит дух. Его благородный нос тесно прижимается к груди Тора, кончик языка высовывается и коротко и влажно лижет кожу.

— Ты обжигающе горячий внутри, — выстанывает Локи, двигаясь обратно, он дает себе мгновение передохнуть, чтобы охладить кожу, и снова толкается вперед.

Никто во всем Йотунхайме не подходит ему по размеру, его сородичи слишком крупные для него и редко проявляют интерес к его хрупким пропорциям, но с Тором — это удачный выбор. Их тела — словно две половины единого целого и идеально подходят друг другу. Невероятное удовольствие, смешанное с болью, и эта бурлящая смесь ощущений выбивает все мысли из головы. Такое чувство, что не только он рвет Тора на части, но и наоборот тоже. Он беспомощно стонет, когда погружается глубоко внутрь и его обжигает жаром. А когда он выходит до самой головки, то чувствует, как холодно снаружи, и стремится поскорее оказаться внутри и вновь начать двигаться, и это желание подчиняет себе все остальные.

Ритм и угол, под которым он входит, утомляют, у него начинают дрожать руки и неметь плечи. Он подхватывает Тора под колени и сгибает пополам, чтобы добиться более удобной позы, перенося вес своего тела на бедра Тора. Он протяжно ахает в экстазе, потому что новый угол позволяет проникнуть еще глубже, и к тому же теперь гравитация тоже на его стороне. Тор под ним задыхается после того, как Локи выдавил почти весь воздух из его легких. Проклятый йотун согнул его практически вдвое, и воздух, который Тор успел вдохнуть, оказывается запертым в грудной клетке, пока Локи врывается в его тело с громкими влажными шлепками.

Боль поначалу ослепляет, но постепенно спадает до уровня, который Тор может игнорировать, тогда ее медленно начинает вытеснять страх. Тора накрывает стыд, потому что когда боль отходит на второй план, она уступает место чему-то теплому и подрагивающему, тому, что грозит перерасти в удовольствие. У него перехватывает горло, и он невольно и сипло вскрикивает от смеси удивления, боли и плавящего кости блаженства, когда Локи вращает бедрами и входит еще глубже, по дороге проезжаясь по какой-то точке внутри него, и Тор страстно желает, чтобы Локи задел ее снова — и в то же время страшится этого. Он благодарен за то, что йотуну сейчас не до болтовни и не до его разглядывания. Звуки, исходящие от Локи, когда тот толкается в него, кажутся песней, бесконечный гимн непрерывных стонов и рваного хныканья. Локи запрокидывает голову, будто вытягиваясь навстречу ослепительному экстазу, словно пытаясь плыть на поверхности воды, подставляя лицо солнечному свету. Его горло открыто и подергивается от жадных глотков воздуха, и красивое лицо с тонкими чертами искажается в страстных гримасах, когда он двигается без остановки.

Тор чувствует, как пружина желания разворачивается в его чреслах, его голова клонится в сторону от сладкой муки. Он закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть, в надежде уберечься от нежеланного, непрошеного удовольствия. Но он не может заткнуть уши, и звуки наполняют тишину, скользкие влажные звуки шлепков кожи о кожу, и рваное дыхание Локи тоже ничуть не помогает спрятаться от всего. Глубоко в его груди зарождается стон, стон пробуждающегося зверя, и Тор закусывает губы до крови, когда Локи понимающе усмехается.

— Да, мой сладкий монстр, не позволяй себе кончить. Сдерживайся.

И Тор так и делает, сдерживается.

— Только посмотри на себя. Ты на грани оргазма. Открой глаза и погляди, как я заставляю тебя корчиться подо мной.

Тор подчиняется, но ему кажется, что взгляд, который, как он рассчитывал, будет суровым, получился слабым и умоляющим. Локи выходит из него и ведет тонким пальцем вдоль члена Тора, очень медленно, от головки до основания. Судорога проходит по телу Тора, и он почти видит струю, выстреливающую ему на грудь. Он напрягается в попытке вырваться из оков, желая то ли разорвать Локи на части, то ли прикоснуться к себе, но цепи вокруг его запястий не знают жалости. Локи наблюдает за ним взглядом хищника, торжествуя от его неприкрытого желания.

— Ты можешь взять меня столько раз, сколько захочешь, но это лишь тело, ничего более. Всего лишь реакция слабой плоти, — с негодованием хмурится Тор. — Ты можешь насиловать мое тело как пожелаешь, но это не моя душа и не мой разум.

И Локи ухмыляется, потому что он хочет куда большего, а Тор не имеет ни малейшего понятия, какое удовольствие он получит, когда достигнет своей цели. Ведь он намерен получить все.

— О, не волнуйся, Одинсон, — склоняется Локи над ним, следя за тем, чтобы не задеть член Тора, и это наполняет Тора разочарованием. — Я доберусь и до твоей души. Я заполучу и ее. Ты мне сам ее вручишь. По своей. Собственной. Воле.

И чтобы подчеркнуть свои намеренья, Локи вновь погружается в него, врываясь жесткими толчками. Один, другой, третий — и он кончает с хриплым воем, содрогаясь всем телом. Он с трудом удерживается в вертикальном положении, хватает ртом воздух и голова его клонится на грудь.

— Неплохо для начала, — бормочет он в предвкушении нового развлечения, когда вынимает член, заставляя Тора дернуться от внезапной пустоты внутри. Он наклоняется и, дразня, один раз лижет самый кончик головки члена Тора, прежде чем накрыть ее ртом. Губы плотно сжимаются вокруг, в то время как язык буравит узкую щель на верхушке. Тор не может сдержать стона, рвущегося из горла, но удовольствие длится всего пару секунд, а потом Локи отстраняется.

Тор глядит на него с беспокойством, когда тот поднимает свой килт с пола и легкими пружинистыми шагами направляется к купальне. Тор рычит от отчаяния, когда понимает, что Локи не собирается позволить ему кончить, и на мгновение ярость грозит затопить его с головой. Это такая пытка — ждать пока эрекция спадет сама, но он убеждает себя, что кончить и получить удовольствие от руки Локи было бы куда худшей пыткой.

 

* * *

Так длится много дней.

Локи редко оставляет его одного. Дни напролет он погружен в изучение древних фолиантов из библиотеки Одина, читая и запоминая. Тор наблюдает за ним из угла, следит за каждым его сложным жестом и напрягает слух, чтобы уловить едва слышный шепот, когда Локи практикуется в магии сейдр. Затем йотун приносит еду, и Тор больше не кусается, он позволяет тонким пальцам скользить ему в рот, когда Локи кормит его, а иногда, когда слишком устает сопротивляться (по крайней мере, так он говорит себе), он послушно раскрывает губы под натиском языка Локи, и тот на вкус лучше, чем любая пища, которую Локи приносит. Временами он думает, что даже лучше чем любая пища, которую он когда либо ел, и эта мысль беспокоит его.

Иногда они недолго беседуют. Чаще всего он отрывисто рычит в ответ на вопросы Локи, но бывают случаи, когда Локи добивается от него цивилизованных ответов несколькими правильно и вовремя оброненными словами, задумчивыми размышлениями вслух об Йотунхайме, о своей жизни при дворе, рядом с сородичами, любой из которых может пришибить его одним ударом.

Новое место обитания для Тора — это кровать Локи. Она достаточно большая для них двоих, и между их телами остается достаточно растояния, что не может не успокаивать. Локи продолжает удерживать его в оковах, и цепи слишком короткие, чтобы можно было передвинуться на сторону Локи и напасть на него, пока тот спит. Об этом Локи позаботился.

Каждый вечер проходит за одним и тем же занятием, но бывает, Локи начинает еще со дня, вырывая Тора из дремы дразнящими прикосновениями рта к его члену, своим искусным языком заставляя его наполняться кровью и увеличиваться в размерах. По правде говоря, это не худший способ пробуждения, который он может представить. Плохо то, что Локи никогда не позволяет ему кончить.

С тех пор как Тор прекратил сопротивляться и драться, прикосновения Локи стали нежнее. Он доводит его до самого края удовольствия, но никогда не позволяет перешагнуть этот край и сбросить напряжение. И Тор вынужден гасить собственное возбуждение, искренне желая, чтобы оно исчезло, так как связанными над головой руками он не в состоянии сделать хоть что-то, кроме как тереться о мех, но остатки гордости пока еще удерживают его от этого. Каким-то образом Локи всегда знает, где пролегает та граница, до которой он может довести Тора, не опасаясь, что тот перешагнет ее, ринется с обрыва и кончит. Он хорошо знает, и поэтому мучает его, удерживая в состоянии постоянного неудовлетворения, соблазняя, заставляя умолять хотя бы о единственном разе, об одной финальной точке, об одном выворачивающем душу наизнанку падении в пропасть. И Тор понимает: какими бы ни были истинные планы Локи, тот близок к их выполнению, очень близок.

Предусмотрительная осторожность, с которой он держится на расстоянии от своего пока еще неприрученного питомца, оправдывается каждый раз, когда он жаждет удовлетворить свою страсть с Тором. После него остается не только прохладное семя, но и смертельно опасный гнев, и Тор иногда мечтает просто задушить Локи голыми руками. Но временами мечтает, как трахает его, прежде чем выдавить весь воздух из легких.

Но это лишь пустые грезы днем.

Потому что ночью он грезит о голубой коже, о подчиняющей силе, которая вторгается в него раз за разом, распространяющей жар и холод в его внутренностях, словно прохладно тлеющий пепел. И он извивается во сне, и борется, но он не против вторжения в свое тело, а за него, за то, чтобы оно продолжалось до тех пор, пока он не сможет достичь разрядки, пока это его не сломает. Он думает, что уже сломан. В любом случае, в той или иной степени. Но даже в своих снах ему не позволено подойти к финалу, и он просыпается потный и отчаянно возбужденный. Затем он поворачивает голову — и бледная кожа с витиеватыми узорами всего в нескольких сантиметрах от него. И у него возникает соблазн придвинуться ближе, коснуться ее губами, вылизать все впадинки гибкого тела, зарыться в них лицом, а потом он вспоминает. Где он и с кем. Но когда он вспоминает, он уже укрощен.

А затем однажды Локи спрашивает:  
— Ты жаждешь прикоснуться ко мне, не так ли?

И Тор жаждет, о, как сильно он желает этого, его жажда выворачивает его наизнанку, и Локи это знает так же хорошо, как и он сам. Но он также знает, что это ловушка. Нет правильного ответа. Если он будет отрицать — Локи не позволит ему прикоснуться, если же ответит «да» — нет, он не может этого сделать, он не может признать, что Локи победил.

Но его молчание достаточное свидетельство победы Локи, и Локи может позволить себе быть великодушным. Он опускается на колени рядом с головой Тора, подсовывает под нее подушку, чтобы приподнять выше, и желудок Тора ухает куда-то вниз от предвкушения. У действий Локи всегда есть две стороны, словно у обоюдоострого клинка, одна сторона удовольствие, другая — боль.

Это единственный способ, которым Локи позволяет Тору прикоснуться к себе — ртом.

Локи приступает не спеша. Он кладет свой член на губы Тора, потирая им взад и вперед, и внезапно Тор обнаруживает, что он уже охотно открывает рот навстречу этим движениям. Он высовывает язык и лижет нижнюю сторону члена, когда тот скользит вдоль его рта, от левого угла до правого и обратно. Он легонько царапает его зубами и Локи стонет, неосознанно ускоряясь. Локи ощущается прохладным и шелковистым между его губ, а еще теперь он может уловить дикую пульсацию вен, когда проводит по ним языком.

Бедра Локи дрожат, головка его члена толкается и упирается в правую щеку Тора изнутри, и прежде чем йотун успевает сообразить, Тор поворачивает голову и вбирает его еще глубже.

— О, ты меня просто сжигаешь, — выстанывает Локи, и Тор не может решить, стонет он от боли или от наслаждения.

На вкус Локи не такой, как один из тех асов, которых Тору доводилось пробовать прежде. Первые капли его предсеменной жидкости размазываются по языку, они сладко-соленые и освежающие.

Трение болезненно отзывается на чувствительной слизистой во рту, но прохладная плоть Локи успокаивает боль лучше всякой целебной мази. Локи нависает над ним, упирается в плечи Тора, ища опоры, пока вторгается в его рот, толкаясь в экстазе до самой глотки, и у Тора от напряжения и стыда выступают слезы на глазах. Он ничего не может с этим поделать, как и с тем, что его язык обвивается вокруг головки члена Локи, стараясь проскользнуть в узкую щель прежде, чем Локи изольется. Он такой хороший ручной питомец, он сосет, и сосет, и сглатывает, и самое приятное ощущение для его саднящего рта наступает, когда сперма наполняет его, такая прохладная и сладкая.

Локи улыбается ему сверху вниз и это вознаграждающая улыбка, удовлетворенная, сытая и полная скрытого смысла. Его пальцы мягко зарываются в волосы Тора.  
— Теперь ты начинаешь понимать, что такое покорность.

И хуже всего то, что Тор тоже так думает.

 

* * *

Локи полагает, что асгардец готов. Он размышляет о том, что пришло время последней проверки, финал его мести — оставить дверь клетки открытой.

Он усмехается про себя, когда ноги Тора сжимаются вокруг талии, как в последние несколько раз, в попытке удержать его внутри чуть дольше, чтобы самому успеть достичь оргазма, который так никогда и не наступит — Локи за этим проследит. Он наблюдает за Тором с легким удивлением. Тор должен видеть себя, видеть себя таким, раскрасневшимся, извивающимся от желания и отчаяния, дико возбужденный, почти доведенный до безумия этой бесконечной гонкой. Его тело изгибается, подается вперед и опускается вновь, бьется в конвульсиях, в самых прекрасных судорогах, напрягающиеся мускулы живота и груди заставляют Локи облизываться от вожделения. Он наклоняется вперед и прижимается к бронзовой от загара шее, прикусывает натянувшиеся сухожилия. Тор теперь такой чувствительный, одно даже легчайшее прикосновение — и он стонет и выгибается навстречу губам, требуя большего, больше прикосновений, больше трения. Он словно созревший плод под языком Локи, и тот обнаруживает, что слегка пристрастился к этому вкусу. Локи притягивает голову Тора (впрочем, он не принуждает к этому теперь, на самом деле лишь легко тянет), и накрывает его губы своими, сразу же быстро отпрянув, прежде чем Тор смог бы укусить. Склоняется и проводит языком мокрую линию от колючего подбородка до ямки в самом низу шеи. Он не уверен, что Тор осознанно выдыхает его имя, но когда это слово слетает с губ, Локи едва не кончает, услышав его.

Тор выгибается над кроватью, упираясь головой в шкуры, когда Локи подает бедрами под углом и вверх, раз за разом натирая ту сладкую точку внутри него, толкаясь вперед и вновь отступая. Он замирает, отходит назад и снова задевает эту точку, в этот раз так сильно, что самый настоящий скулеж вырывается из горла Тора от жаркого, раскаленного добела удовольствия.

— А-ах… пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожа…

Недостойные мужчины всхлипы клокочут в его горле, и Тор стискивает зубы, чтобы не дать им вырваться наружу. Локи, прищурившись, глядит на него. Эбеновые пряди прилипли ко лбу, пот блестит на его груди, капли стекают по шее, словно бусины росы, чистой и прохладной. Локи невозможно красивый и притягательный, и даже когда он вторгается в его тело, в нем есть нечто нематериальное, неземное, словно он не более чем иллюзия. Тор наблюдает, как йотун извивается и вздрагивает над ним, рисунок на его коже пульсирует, и Тор задается вопросом: узоры и вправду двигаются или это только игра воображения, и на самом деле лишь мышцы перекатываются под голубой кожей. На секунду Тор отчаянно желает прочитать эти символы и понять их, словно тело Локи — это карта, ведущая к спрятанным сокровищам.

Локи вбивается в него жесткими толчками, его спина изгибается дугой, когда он кончает, рот распахивается, выпуская наружу долгий протяжный крик, который звучит скорее как возглас священного благоговения и, о великие норны, как он прекрасен.

— О, Тор, — вздыхает он и выходит из него, и Тор чувствует себя так, будто готов кричать от отчаяния, когда Локи возвращается на свою сторону кровати.

Это накапливается и накапливается в нем. Это нарастающее удовольствие, когда Локи толкается в него, сияя все ярче и жарче с каждой следующей ночью. И с каждым разом все тяжелее отступать от края обрыва, с которого он сам хочет шагнуть вниз и с которого ему запрещено прыгать. Тор боится, что сходит с ума. В его голове осталась лишь одна мысль, его гложет желание выпустить свой неуемный голод на свободу.

— Я ненавижу тебя больше, чем кого бы то ни было во всех Девяти Мирах, — скрежещет он, его голос хриплый и надтреснутый, грубо исцарапанный кипящим желанием. Его возбужденный член тяжело прижимается к животу.

— Я знаю, — довольно смеется Локи. Сытый и удовлетворенный, он томно вытягивается на постели, собираясь поспать. Тор тянется, чтобы прикоснуться к нему, Локи манит, как кот, нежащийся под теплым осенним солнцем. Руки аса дергаются и борются с оковами, и он так удивлен, когда обнаруживает, что те рвутся, и он оказывается свободен. Мышцы вопят от боли, когда он прижимает руки к груди, стряхивая цепи.

Он смотрит на Локи и колеблется. Взвешивает варианты. Он может сейчас набросить цепь на тонкую шею и затягивать, пока не оборвет навсегда это гнусное дыхание. Он может сделать это даже голыми руками. Затем он может выбраться отсюда, найти путь из Йотунхайма, даже если ему придется разорвать весь этот мир на куски, чтобы вернуться в Асгард.

Он пододвигается ближе, встает на колени. Сперма Локи холодной струйкой течет по внутренней стороне его бедра, и это как угодно, но не противно. Во всяком случае, он чувствует возбуждение. Его рука скользит по ключице Локи, но это вовсе не сулящее смерть давление. Пальцы подрагивают от прикосновения к прохладной коже. Он впервые пробует на ощупь эту рельефную роспись, и его тело само движется к Локи, на него и между его ног, и он не встречает никакого сопротивления. У него стоит до боли, он трется о гладкие бедра, и Локи лениво смотрит на него из-под ресниц. Его торс выгибается Тору навстречу, йотун ловит член Тора в ловушку между их животами, и у мужчин вырывается сдвоенный стон.

— И что теперь, мой прекрасный монстр? — урчит Локи соблазнительным голосом, убаюкивающим, словно заклинание, и рука Тора соскальзывает с его шеи, чтобы подняться выше. Он проталкивает два пальца ему в рот и Локи сосет, кружит языком вокруг них, лижет до костяшек и тщательно увлажняет слюной, прежде чем Тор убирает руку с утробным животным ворчанием, наполовину свихнувшийся от желания. Он вставляет в Локи два пальца сразу, и Локи глушит готовый сорваться скулящий звук. Тор не теряет времени, он спешит, словно боится, что никогда не доберется до цели и, положа руку на сердце, Локи не может винить его в этом.

Тор входит в него с громким рычанием и утыкается головой ему в шею на мгновение, когда накатывает умопомрачительная волна удовольствия. Он так долго этого ждал, и Локи внутри просто восхитительный. Ощущения едва не лишают Тора разума, и он упивается их интенсивностью. Тор присасывается к углу острой челюсти Локи, когда сдает назад и прикусывает ключицу, когда вновь со шлепком входит в его тело. Он скользит ладонью под бедра Локи и приподнимает его, прижимая еще ближе к себе, пока двигается в нем внутрь и наружу. Ноги Локи взлетают вверх, обхватывают Тора за пояс, йотун исступленно стонет, пока Тор насаживает его на себя, и в экстазе запрокидывает голову назад. В движениях Тора бурлит накопившееся желание и гнев, и Тор вовсе не нежный, он голодный, он жадный, он доведен до отчаяния, и он уверен, что никогда прежде ему не было так хорошо, что никогда ранее он не чувствовал такого острого удовольствия. На мгновение он желает навсегда остаться внутри Локи.

Локи хватает его за волосы, оттаскивая его голову от своей шеи, и злобно ухмыляется, глядя на него. А потом прижимается губами к губам Тора в грязном мокром поцелуе. Локи не нужно упрашивать Тора открыть рот навстречу, тот сам мгновенного делает это, скользя внутрь языком, и кружит им вокруг языка Локи в каком-то нечестивом ритуале, танцуя в одном ритме со стонами.

Когда Тор изливается внутри него с протяжным воем, изогнув спину и откинув голову назад, Локи насмешливо произносит:

— Посмотри на себя, могучий сын Асгарда. Ты ведь понимаешь, что это был твой шанс сбежать, спасти свою шкуру и вернуться в свой драгоценный дом. А вместо этого ты здесь, чтобы познать глупое удовольствие с йотунским монстром и разделить с ним ложе как с любовником. Ты говоришь себе, что это месть? Что сейчас ты взял надо мной верх? Ты мой, целиком и полностью, слепой глупец.

И он смеется, потому что это полное разрушение Тора, и Тор знает, что тот прав, но его это не беспокоит. Он запечатывает поток жестоких слов собственным ртом, прихватывая зубами жестокие губы, и все еще чувствует на этих губах ухмылку, но Локи послушно и легко уступает, вкладывая всю свою свирепость в поцелуй, который возвращает Тору.

Проходят часы, прежде чем они наконец откатываются в разные стороны. Их тела приятно ноют от удовлетворения, вымотанные до предела.

— Я оставлю тебя себе навсегда, — бормочет Локи, укладываясь рядом с Тором, а тот слишком устал, чтобы возражать.

 

© thefirstwhokneels  
Перевод AVO Cor  
июль 2015  
Ровно


End file.
